America Silenced
by Claire Ride
Summary: One-shots about what happened on 9/11. Could be anyones pov. God bless those workers and the firemen that risked their lives. Stay safe, God Bless. Updated every 9/11
1. Chapter 1

___********__****************_

___********__****************_

What if the Flock happened to turn on the TV on 9/11...what if?

Rest in peace fighters and workers, you will be forever missed.

* * *

__

America Silenced

Angel POV

I was lying on my bed, tangled up in sheets, on a bright September morning. Someone jostled me awake. Ok, not jostled, more like punched me awake. I blinked a couple of times. My eyes focused on a very distraught looking Max. Tear were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Who died?" I grumbled, not to happy to be woken up. A tear spilled.

"I think…a lot of people…" Her voice choked.

She grabbed me bridal style and ran me to the living room where Iggy and Gazzy were surrounding the TV. Their mouth was agape, their eyes wide. They simultaneously looked at Max and I, said nothing, then turned back to the TV.

"Where's Fang and Nudge?" I asked, still having no idea what was happening.

"Fang's waking up Nudge." Max said softly, as if she was in a daze.

She laid me on the couch and sat me on her lap, telling Gazzy and Iggy to come sit with her. Which they did. Gazzy took his seat beside me, putting his on my leg. Iggy sat next to Max, taking her hand in his. Fang burst into the room, dragging a very unkempt looking Nudge. She was mumbling nonsense words. Her eyes widened when they met the TV screen. It seemed everyone knew what was going on, except me.

"Oh my god…" Fang whispered.

"Those people are jumping!" Gazzy screamed, horrified. Jumping? Jumping on what, or for what?

"There's a second plane…" Nudge whispered, putting her hand over her mouth.

I looked out the TV screen. Seeing a building burst into flames. I immediately thought it was a movie, but then realized the Flock wouldn't react this way to a movie. What on earth was happening? Max gasped in shock, her arms tightened around me.

"Their falling, their falling…" Max mumbled into my hair. Nudge burst into tears and Gazzy was fighting to be strong.

"All those people." Fang whispered. I finally had enough of this confusion.

"Max, what's happening?" I whispered, crying slightly at the scene of the crying Flock.

"Angel, baby. Planes were crashed into the Twin Towers." Max started to cry silently.

"The worst terrorist attack known to Americans." Iggy grumbled, looking mad.

This is when I finally understood what was happening.

* * *

********

9 years ago, I was in 1st grade. Coloring a picture when my teacher barged in and demanded everyone to line up. We did as we were told. My teacher led me to our church, where we would be under extreme lock down because our school had multiple bomb threats. I came home that day, to find my mother crying in front of the TV, I was 6 years old. I never understood what really happened that day, but I understand now…I will never forget those terrified people on that TV screen. Stay safe, and God Bless.


	2. Unsung Heros

**This chapter is named Unsung Hero. I got this chapter name from one of my reviewers from my other story dedicated to 9/11. **

**The meaning of Unsung Hero's is the people who never gave a second thought to the well being of their life, but the well being of those around them. The people, that instead of running away in terror, ran towards death head on in bravery. The people that were soon buried in ashes of defeat. This is for those unsung hero's that never made it out, who's voice that was never heard again. **

**This chapter will be like any normal family outing to the exciting city of New York. A normal family, no wings, hoping for a nice day, but they ended up leaving the city with one family member short. **

* * *

This day was like any other day. Nothing too special about a September morning, but for a teenage Angel Ride, this day was going to be filled with excitement. Who wouldn't be excited to see the city that never sleeps for the first time?

She brushed her fingers through her hair impatiently. "Mom!" She yelled. "The city is already busy! Lets go!" Her voice rising an octave.

A loud laugh rang through the hotel room. "Calm down, sweetheart! It's only 7:30, we have plenty of time!" Max, her mother, laughed again.

She groaned and sat on the floor. Gazzy, her brother, sat next to her. He was just as impatient as she was.

"Their so slow." He complained, messing with his jacket.

Angel agreed with a nod of her head. Nothing, and she meant nothing, would dampen her excitement. Not even her slow parents could rain on her parade, but they could annoy her to the point where she wants to pull her hair out.

Fang, her father, walked out of the room with her mom trailing behind him. "We're here! Hold your applause!" He chuckled and put his arm around Max.

"Oh, ha-ha…lets go." Gazzy said with a scowl. He helped Angel up, and they were finally on their way.

* * *

Barely an hour later they were walking towards one of the greatest architectural feats in America, the Twin Towers. Angel shielded her eyes from the sun as she stared at the top. Each step she took, they grew taller. Taller than anything she has ever seen before.

"Whoa." She said in awe as she heard her dad whisper. "Well would you look at that."

"Isn't it amazing, sweetheart?" Max said, wrapping her arm around Angel's shoulder.

She smiled while fishing her camera out of her bag. Smiling wider, she took about a dozen pictures. Suddenly, to her sadness, the sun was blocked, making her camera lens turn dark.

"What the hell is that! ?" Gazzy screamed. Angel smirked, expecting her mom to yell at her brother for foul language, but this time was different.

Her head snapped up to look at the sky. A plane was flying too close to the ground. A plane of all things! She felt her mom's arms tighten around her when time seemed to slow down. Each second felt like a lifetime, as the plane seemed to merge with the building and finally exploding.

Angel was pushed to the ground with the impact of her parents blocking the horrendous sight from her eyes. Her ears ringing, she didn't know if she would be able to hear again.

Screaming, high pitched screaming, was the second thing she that broke through her muddled mind. Horrible screams of grief. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. This is where things became hectic. It seemed like at one moment everyone was staring, just staring. The next moment everyone was running like heck in the opposite direction.

Her eyes quickly darted to the North Tower, she saw people up there. They were screaming, but no one heard them. No one heard them, but her. She could hear every cry of pain.

One thing was certain now, she had to help.

She ripped herself away from her mother's grasp and ran where no one else would run to.

"ANGEL! NO!" She heard her mother scream. Looking back, she saw Max running after her. Her mom was fast, but right now, Angel was faster.

She quickly slipped into the main lobby. People screaming at her not to go in, but it was too late. Her mind was made up. No one could stop a determined girl.

She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Screaming at people to get the hell out every chance she got. She started to run faster. Panting for breath, she stopped at one floor where she saw a young man just standing there looking around in confusion.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Angel panted. The building shook again and both of them clung to the wall.

"What was that?" The boy said, his head darting around.

"Right now, I wouldn't be surprised if someone screamed it was Godzilla…" Angel mumbled. "but are you hurt?" She asked again.

"No, just blind…" He smiled, and Angel was surprised with that. Who would smile at a time like this?

"I'll help you out…uhhh…" "Iggy." She smiled. "I'll help you out Iggy."

"And your name would be?"

"Angel…my name is Angel." She said back, taking Iggy by the arm and carefully guiding him down the stairs. By carefully, she means she was running like heck while trying not to let Iggy trip.

* * *

**Back on the ground~**

"You are NOT going in there!" Fang screamed at his wife. "Do I make myself clear?" He was just as upset as her, but he was thinking clearly at the moment.

"My Angel!" She screamed in defeat as she slumped against Fang. "We have to go get her, we have to!"

Fang felt tears starting to fall down his cheeks, knowing what would have to be done.

"Max, take Gazzy and get out of here." Max's head shot up and she glared into his eyes.

"This. Is. My. Daughter." She growled.

Gazzy stood next to his parents, not hearing a single word they said. All he saw was the burning flames. There wasn't any time left.

"She's my daughter too!" Fang yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "I can't loose you, Max!" He screamed, more tears running down his face. Max's eyes widened, she never saw her husband act this way. She kissed him softly.

"If we work together we can do anything." Max said, starting to walk towards the burning building.

"Gazzy!" Fang screamed at his son. "Take your mother and get out of here!"

Gazzy sniffled, but grabbed his mother's wrist. She protested, trying to rip away from his grasp like Angel did to her, but Gazzy was strong for his age. He started to run with the flow of the crowd, dragging his mother along with him, looking back at his father until the crowd blurred his view.

"Angel, for the sake of our family, you better be alive." Fang mumbled to himself as he ran into the flames.

* * *

"Come on, Iggy!" Angel screamed over the noise. "We're almost there!"

They finally reached the lobby, time moving like muddy water. Angel stopped and let go of Iggy's hand.

"This is where I leave you." She said, moving to go up the stairs again.

"Wait!" Iggy yelled in her general direction. "Why did you help me?"

Angel paused at the stairs, avoiding the rushing people, and thought about the question. What had made her run into her possible death? She took a deep breath and coughed.

"There's a difference between running away and running to help." She smiled softly to herself. "I always wanted to be a modern day super hero." She started to move again when Iggy yelled. "Don't go!"

She whirled around and asked. "Why?"

"You wont make it out a second time, Angel…" He replied sadly. "People don't get second chances in these situations." She knew he was right, but she ignored the idea of death.

"Well, if I do die look up my family." She said. "The Ride family. You'll know when you find it because my dad has a really weird name."

"I cant let you go! That's suicide!" He yelled angrily.

"Tell my parents I love them, and tell my brother that someone's bound to fall for him." She laughed and left Iggy screaming at her to not go back in.

* * *

"LET ME THROUGH!" Fang screamed in anger as he shoved passed people to get into the building.

He finally made it into the lobby, but with people screaming and running past him it was easy to lose your surroundings.

"Sir, we cant let you go up there!" A firefighter grabbed Fang's arm and dragged him towards the door along with another bleached blonde haired guy, also known as Iggy.

"My daughter is up there!" He screamed, punching and kicking anything in sight.

"If she's up there, we'll do our best to get her out!" The man said with a stern voice. "What's her name and I will personally look for her."

Fang felt his heart swell at the man's words. "Angel." Iggy's head snapped up. "Just please find her! Please!"

Both Fang and Iggy were shoved out of the doors and told to run anywhere but here. Just to get away from this place.

"Excuse me?" Iggy said quietly to Fang. "Can you help me. I'm blind and what not."

Fang was still crazed with worry, but gently guided him along the streets. He didn't know what to do or what to say. What would he say to Max if he saw her right now? How could he live on without his little girl?

Iggy, on the other hand, was having conflicting thoughts on whether or not he should tell Fang what his daughter's message was. If he told him now then Fang would surely believe his daughter was gone for good.

"What's your name?" Fang asked, his voice sounded old and tired.

"Iggy, and yours?"

"Fang." Angel was right, Iggy thought. He did have a weird name.

They started to run faster when the South Tower collapsed to the ground. Fang let out a strangled cry, knowing that his daughter's time was almost up. He then started to do his frantic search for the family he knew was still alive. His wife and son had to be around here somewhere. Fang looked back and realized they might die too if they don't run faster, because a cloud of dust was about to out run them.

"RUN!" He screamed, dragging Iggy along with him.

"Come in here!" They both heard a shop keeper yell.

A sigh of relief came out of both of them as they entered the little store that was acting like a shield.

"Thank you.." Iggy breathed.

* * *

Angel ran up another flight of stairs and took a deep breath. Which ended up being a big mistake since it just led her into a fit of coughs. She came across a window. All she saw was smoke. Time was almost up. Wait, scratch that. She had no time.

"Is anyone still here!" She screamed, which sent her into another fit of coughs. "Answer me!"

"Help…please…" Angel heard someone croak from the other side of the room.

She quickly darted to where the voice was coming from and found a teenage African American girl with a huge gash on her leg. Angel winced at the site and kneeled next to the girl.

"Are you alright?" Angel said gently. After the words came out of her mouth, she knew they were stupid. Of course this girl wasn't all right. She had a huge gash on her leg and the world was crashing down around them!

"No! My mom! My mom is still up there!" The girl had a frantic, wild look in her eyes. "She's still up there!" She yelled in a hoarse voice while grabbing onto Angel's shoulders with more force than expected.

Angel knew that the girl's mom was most likely already dead, but of course she wouldn't tell her that.

"My name is Angel," Angel said in a sweet tone, trying to calm the girl down. "I'm going to do my best to try and get you outta here." She smiled again and grabbed the girl under her arm.

"But my mom! My mom-" The girl was interrupted by Angel saying. "If your mom got out, then she got out. It's our turn to get out of here." Angel said sternly.

She helped the girl up and assisted her in hobbling over to the stairs. This was going to be more difficult than Angel had expected. The girl was older than her and clearly heavier…and with that gash on her leg, the girl can barely walk.

"Nudge…" The girl whispered.

"What?" Angel responded, panting from the extra weight and pure exhaustion.

"That's my name…" Angel smiled in spite of the situation.

"Well Nudge, I'm gonna try to get you outta here."

Angel led Nudge through many, many, many stair wells. Till eventually they met up with a lone firefighter that was searching for people just like Angel was.

"What are you kids still doing in here?" The man shouted. Smoke was quickly making things difficult to see and breathe.

"Just trying to get out…" Angel muttered. "This girl has a hurt leg though!" She said, hoping that sentence explained why they were moving so slow.

"So it would seem…" The man muttered. He took Nudge's weight off of Angel's shoulders and lifted her onto his back. Angel sighed in relief.

"Oh I wasn't that heavy…" Angel heard Nudge mutter.

Tremors suddenly shook the ground again. Nudge gasped with the thought that maybe another plane yet again hit them and Angel thought that the third layer of hell just opened up to welcome them in. Luckily and sadly, both were wrong. Smoke filled Angel's nostrils and lungs, making her eyes water.

"RUN!" The fireman yelled over the sound of something booming. "THE BUILDING IS FALLING!" He screamed.

They were almost there, on the second floor! _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _With each boom the floor shook violently, making Angel stumble and fall. She started to crawl towards the place where she thought was the exit. The fireman and Nudge were already out of site, and hopefully out of this hellish building.

"I'm so close…" Angel mumbled to herself. "So close!" She coughed, wiping sot out of her nose. Her eyes were getting heavy.

"I don't wanna…die here…" Angel let sleep take her away, all the while letting the booming sound lull her to another world.

* * *

_Just keep running, just keep running. _The firefighter thought as he adjusted Nudge's weight. _Just keeping moving my legs. Only a little further. So close. _The smoke and debris was already starting to surround them. If he kept moving this slow then they would sure be buried. _C'mon! Run you idiot! Run!_

Nudge's face was smashed up against the firefighter's shoulder as she tried to keep down the bile that was rising up her throat. Throwing up would be deadly in this situation. She made the mistake of glancing behind her. What she saw didn't scare her, its what she couldn't see. The girl that saved her, Angel, was no where in site. Even if that girl did get out, its not like Nudge would be able to see her. They were surrounded by gray and white.

_Go, go, go! We're getting into the safe zone! Almost there! Just keep running! _

Both of them emerged from the smoke like zombies coming up out of their graves. The firefighter set Nudge down on the side of the street and he, himself, sat down heavily next to her. Clearly exhausted, clearly devastated.

"Where's…Angel?" Nudge croaked. She stated wiping ash off her face, but stopped after realizing her whole body was covered with it.

"That girl's name was Angel?" The fireman asked softly, just remembering the promise he made to some man about finding a little girl with that same name. He looked around. "I don't…think she made it out in time…"

* * *

Fang tried to look out of the shops windows. Only to see white. Biting his lip, he heavily sat down next to Iggy who was twiddling his thumbs nervously. The only thing Fang could think about was Angel and where the hell could she be. The only thing Iggy could think about was what he would say next.

"Uh, so your daughter's name is Angel…right?" Iggy asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Fang sighed and replied. "Yeah, that's my little girl's name."

Iggy bit his lip. "Then, I owe your family big time…"

Fang looked at Iggy in confusion. "B-but…why?"

"Your daughter, Angel, was the one who saved me from that building. She saved my life, that girl." Iggy smiled softly. "I tried to stop her from going back in the building, but she told me she wanted to help as many people as possible." Iggy frowned. "She told me to tell her parents that she loves them and to tell her brother that someone will find him attractive one of theses days."

All through Iggy's little speech, Fang's face was dropping to the point where it looked like he was dead. His eyes couldn't stop watering, his lip wouldn't stop quivering. Was Iggy saying that his little girl was…dead? She couldn't be dead! Daughter's don't die before their father's! Impossible!

"A-are you saying…that my daughter…was in that building when it collapsed?" Fang's voice cracked.

Iggy shook his head. "I don't know for sure, but there's always chance." He lifted his head. "She could have found a place to hide, just like us."

_A place to hide. _Fang thought. _Here I am, hiding, while my daughter is risking her life for complete strangers! How could I be such a coward? What kind of a father am I? How could I let her do this?_ His inner thoughts were becoming panicked. His chest constricting, making it almost impossible for him to breathe. He could feel Iggy try to console him, but his efforts were fruitless. The only person he cared about right now was Angel and that's all.

Iggy could hear Fang's frantic breathing. He could hear wails of sirens and of people. There wasn't a dry eye in this place! Everyone was crying, but him. He couldn't cry. Crying couldn't help the dead, couldn't help Angel. He slumped against the wall in defeat.

* * *

Gazzy held his mother's hand as the waves rocked the boat that was filled with crying people, including him. He was half expecting to see his father and sister pop out of the crowd saying everything was alright, but he knew that was just wishful thinking. He didn't even know of they were alive or not!

"Gazzy…" He heard his mother's voice shake. "tell me they'll be ok. Please tell me that." His mom was begging for reassurance.

Gazzy gave a fake smile. "Of course they'll be ok!" His voice shook as well. Right there was the biggest lie he ever told.

* * *

The Ride family checked everywhere. The hospitals, the streets, asking random strangers, but their little girl was still missing. Everyone knew that the girl, Angel Ride, was most likely dead. Max had given up hope and clung to her husband in anguish.

There was one more hospital they haven't checked. Gazzy hoped with all of his might that some miracle might happen and his little sister would be there waiting for them. They arrived at the overly packed hospital. Fang asked and asked if anyone has seen his daughter Angel, but everyone was too busy to even reply.

"Your daughter's name is Angel?" Gazzy heard an African American girl whisper. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah! Have you seen her?" He asked frantically as Max and Fang stood beside him.

Nudge looked down. "She saved my life…" She whispered. "The last time I saw her was when we were running out of the building…"

Tears were starting to run down Nudge's face as Max let out a cry of anguish. Gazzy clenched his fists. _This proves it. _He thought. _This proves that…my little sister…is dead._

* * *

**Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved onesAnd pray for the ones who don't know?Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubbleAnd sob for the ones left below?Did you burst out in pride for the red, white and blueAnd the heroes who died just doin' what they do?Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answerAnd look at yourself and what really matters?**

**Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day? (Song by: Alan Jackson)**

**I know this chapter is pretty lengthy, but I just got into writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you felt something in your heart. **

**Ten years. Ten long years ago this happened to our country, and yet I can still remember it as if it was yesterday. The new memorial just opened up. So, if any of you are in New York on this day, you should go check it out and pray for the souls that perished. **

**Thank you so, so much for reading. I'll see you guys next September.**

**Stay safe, God bless. **


	3. Spread Your Wings

**Welcome back to the story. The date is 9/11/2012. It's crazy how fast a year goes by. I said the same thing in my other 9/11 story! Alright then, serious time. I'm strictly writing this story in honor of those who died and I am not trying to hurt any feelings. If your feelings are hurt, then please don't read the story. You may not like what I'm writing, but I'll write regardless of what you say. **

**I do not own Maximum Ride and it is not my intention of tarnishing anyone with this story.**

**I'll be using the Flock's fake names instead of their Flock names…if that makes sense. **

**Thank you for listening. **

**9/11/2012**

* * *

**America Silenced**

**Spread Your Wings**

"_Nicholas! Get your butt up now or you'll be late to work!" _

If you've never been forcefully awaken by your ferocious wife, then you have no idea how Nick felt. He groaned softly as body weight came into contact with his stomach and the curtains were drawn open to reveal painful sunlight.

"What's wrong with you people?" He groaned loudly into his pillow. That didn't stop the advancement.

"C'mon! Got to bring home the bacon!" Max, his wife, shouted playfully.

"Go worry about your children, not me."

"Your children were the ones who told me to wake you up!"

Zephyr and Ariel, the blonde headed twins who look exactly after their mother, stood by the brightly lit window. Large smiles covered their small faces. Nick realized that he couldn't fight with the faces of his children, even if he didn't want to get up.

"Alright, alright." He threw his wife to the other side of the bed and sat up. "I'm up!"

The children cheered and tackled their father, laughter filling the room.

"Humph, I'm always forgotten!" Nick laughed at Max's comment and closed the distance between them, catching her by surprise when he kissed her. Her eyes went wide. "You're forgiven," She stood up and made her way towards the bedroom door. "but if you don't get up soon, I wont call Jeff over to make us breakfast and mama will make it instead!" She ran out of the room with a laugh, leaving the children and Nick with a look of horror on their faces.

"Please don't let mom cook…" Ariel begged, her hands in a prayer position. Zephyr nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Nick nodded like his son and ran to his walk in closet. He was on a mission now. A mission to save his family from his wife's cooking. He threw on his dress pants, dress shirt, dress socks. He was a completely dressy man.

"Here's your tie, dad!" Zephyr shouted as he threw the tie.

Nick caught it and tightened it around his neck. With one look in the mirror he was able to ascertain that this was as good as it was gonna get. He smiled to himself and darted out of his bedroom, making his way to the kitchen. An audible sigh of relief left his mouth when he saw his good friend Jeff cooking breakfast. Ariel and Zephyr were already sitting at the table, talking softly about their first grade homework problems.

"You should be thanking me." Jeff turned his sightless eyes towards Nick. "I saved your ass from Max's cooking."

"Hey!" Max's yell filled the room. "No bad words around the kids!" Jeff's eyes widened slightly, hoping that Max's temper wouldn't go out of check.

Nick grabbed his back pack, a piece of toast and kissed his kids on the top of their heads then made his way towards the apartment door.

"I gotta get going, don't want to be late for work, just like my lovely wife said!" Nick said in an attempt to please Max.

She walked over and kissed him quickly. "Love you, don't work too hard!"

Nick smiled and replied. "I love you too."

Luckily for him, his apartment wasn't too far from where he worked in the North Tower.

* * *

"_Lovely morning, isn't it Nick?" _

Dylan, the security guard, waved at him wholeheartedly. A wave that Nick returned. He didn't exactly like the man, on account of him trying to make a move on his wife, but he tried not to show his true feelings.

"It sure is…" He replied with a mutter.

"You got a meeting this early?" He asked, gesturing towards the elevator with his head.

Nick nodded. "Sure do, 99th floor! It's like an adventure getting there everyday."

He glanced as his watch when he entered the elevator.

8:30 A.M.

He scrunched his nose, hoping his boss wasn't in the meeting room yet, because if he was, then…Nick didn't even want to know what his boss would do to him. _Nothing can be worse then an angry leader of a company! _Nick thought to himself.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! _The elevator made the usual sound as is opened and closed for certain floors. A sound that was almost comforting. Finally, the elevator opened to the 99th floor.

"Nick!" The secretary at the deck greeted him with a bright smile.

" Monique!" He walked around the desk and embraced the young woman with a hug.

Monique, Max and Iggy has been close friends ever since they were children. So being able to work in the same place? Well, that was like a dream come true.

8:35 A.M.

"The boss man in yet?" Nick asked, his hand twitching nervously around his briefcase.

She winked and smiled. "Nope! Haven't even gotten a phone call about him leaving his home yet!"

He swung is bag happily in front of him and made his way towards the conference room. "If anyone asks, I came in fifteen minutes ago!"

The conference room had a large rounded table, with the sun shinning down through the windows. Nick sat down in one of the chairs and swiveled a bit, just to get it out of his system, then started taking out the necessary paperwork out.

8:45:56 A.M.

A loud noise rumbled through the building. Nick looked out the window, but didn't seen anything that could make such sound. It was getting louder, more unsettling.

26 seconds, 27 seconds, 28 seconds, 29 seconds.

On the 30th second, all hell broke lose.

8:46:30 A.M.

Nick was thrown underneath the lengthy table. A dark smoke covered the air, thickening the very oxygen he tried to breathe. He wiped the ashes out of his eyes and looked at his surroundings. Everything but the beams that held the building was completely destroyed. Maybe the building would fall at any second.

_Was that a bomb? _He thought to himself as he crawled towards the door. Well, what used to be the door.

"Monique!" He screamed her name as loudly as possible.

A floor that used to be filled with living, talking people, now contained dead, moaning bodies. Only one thing mattered right now, and that was finding his friend. He crawled under the smoke towards where her desk used to be, but only saw billowing flames that lapped at the side of the building. Finally, near her desk, he recognized an arm with a bracelet that his wife had gotten for their friend, but that was it. The rest of the body wasn't attached.

Nick let out a strangled sob and swallowed the bile that was climbing up his throat. His wiped his arm across his forehead, and his dirty dress shirt came back red, hopefully with just his blood. Slowly, he got onto his feet and tested his legs. Both worked, thankfully, but fires were spreading quickly. He ran to wear the emergency fire stairs were and stopped dead in his tracks.

The stairs were destroyed with a river of fire flowing freely through it. The heat was so intense. His face, hands, everything burned. He did the only think he could think of, he ran towards the windows and threw it open.

"HELP!" He screamed out the window, but realized it was completely useless. No one was going to answer his call.

Nick ripped off his jacket and started thrashing it from side to side out the window. He hoped, hope so much, that someone, or something would save him from this terrible heat.

8:48:13 A.M.

The fire was spreading. The only thing visible out the window was the smoke and fire. Nothing, no one was going to come and help him. With the fire getting closer, Nick made a last minute decision. He climbed out the window and hung on for deep life. A coworker of his had a similar idea. They shared a glance, and the look of extreme horror is all he could see.

The air was getting hot. So hot. Nick closed his eyes and sucked in as much air as he possibly could. He thought of his children, and how he wouldn't never get to see them grow up to be beautiful adults. He thought of Monique, and hoped that her death was a quick one, so that she didn't have to suffer. He thought of his wife, Max. His last thought was _"Man, I love that woman…" _

Then…he jumped, wishing for the first time that he could have been born with wings.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I can't even begin to comprehend what was going through these peoples heads when they decided to jump. **

**God bless you all, and I'll see you guys in 9/11/2013**


End file.
